Mirror of Au
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa buys a mirror from an old woman who claims it's magical. When she takes it home, her and her husband find out just how true that is. ReTi oneshot with various other pairings for koalababay.


Mirror of Au

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for koalababay so enjoy! Please R&R.

"Excuse me, young lady," the old woman called out to the passing beauty. Tifa turned her head and pointed to herself. The old woman nodded and beckoned her closer.

"Yes?" The old woman gestured to some of her wares around her.

"What troubles you young one? Want a lover perhaps, I have love potions for sale. Want to change your self, I have spell books aplenty." Tifa chuckled a little at her serious manner and showed her right hand to the woman, the wedding ring standing out on her otherwise unadorned fingers.

"Ah, so you're content with how your life is now. Then perhaps you don't need my services..." the old woman remarked, head hanging low. Tifa felt kind of bad and pointed to an ornately decorated mirror.

"How much is that?" At Tifa's interest, the old woman smiled widely.

"Ah, the Mirror of Au handed to me by the great wizard Schmendrick himself! It's spelled to show you what might have been or could be if you were perhaps living a different life. I think 100 Gil would be a nice price for such an item though, miss." Tifa thought it over and decided it was a really beautiful mirror, even if she didn't buy it's mystical abilities.

"Alright, I'll take it," Tifa said. The old woman nodded and soon handed the item to Tifa, wrapped in gift paper.

* * *

When Reno got home later that afternoon, he saw the mirror Tifa had purchased and gave a whistle of appreciation.

"Nice babe, how much did it cost?"

"100 Gil, but I thought it was worth it," Tifa replied to her husband, moving beside him and staring at the reflection of the two of them. Reno was a little taller than her and she found herself wondering what it would be like if he was shorter than her. The mirror started to glow then, white light covering the glass surface. Soon it vanished and the couple found themselves staring at the both of them dancing, a taller Tifa bringing a shorter Reno close to her as a song played in the background.

"What in the hell?!" Reno said aloud. "Um, is that supposed to happen?"

"I don't know, the woman who sold it to me said it was magic but I didn't believe her."

"Why are you taller than me in there?" Reno asked, pointing to the image in the glass.

"I just thought about what it would be like if I was taller than you," Tifa answered. She chuckled at how much shorter Reno was in the mirror world.

"Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious but let's see something else. I wonder who we would end up with if we weren't with each other." The mirror glowed once more...

_Reno entered the door to his apartment and let a weary sigh escape his lips. Yuffie was lounging on the couch and she looked up once she heard the noise._

_"Hey Turkey, how was work?"_

_"Not good babe. Rufus chewed me out for something I didn't do and Laney had a visit from her Aunt Flo." Reno soon plopped down beside his wife and she snuggled into his side._

_"Sounds rough, want me to make you feel awesome again?" Yuffie asked, smiling widely. Reno nodded and she kissed him deep on the lips._

"Okay, that's enough of that, now let's see who I would end up with," Tifa interrupted.

"Don't be jealous Teef," Reno said with a smirk. But the smirk soon died when he saw what the mirror showed next.

_Snow was falling gently from the heavens while Tifa watched them from the safety of her house, cuddled up to her husband's warm chest. A white blanket was wrapped around the couple and she returned her attention to her husband and his spiky hair._

_"Happy New Year, Cloud," Tifa said, kissing him on the lips. Once they had broken apart, Cloud had a blush on his cheeks._

_"Happy New Year, Tifa."_

"Don't get jealous Re," Tifa said, chuckling at Reno's expression. His crimson hair was sticking up a little. Tifa hugged him then and he calmed down.

"Well I could have seen that one coming," Reno replied after several moments. Tifa smiled then, a devious smile that made the Turk a little nervous.

"Is that so? I wonder what it would be like if I was a man and you were a woman."

The mirror shimmered and soon an image appeared.

_"Good morning, sexy," a soft voice whispered in the sleeping man's ear. Opening his brown eyes, the man smiled at his wife._

_"Good morning Rena," he replied, his voice a little groggy. He ran a hand through his short brown hair and kissed his wife deep on the lips. Once they broke apart, he started laughing._

_"What's so funny Tif?" Rena asked._

_"Your hair is sticking up all over the place," Tif replied. Rena's delicate fingers went to her red hair and indeed tufts of it were poking up here and there. She stuck out her tongue at her husband and lowered her head._

_"It's not that funny, yo." _

_"Sure it is," Tif said, pulling her into a hug._

_"Tif Lockhart if you don't stop laughing at me then you'll be sleeping on the couch!" Rena warned. The smile left Tif's face then and he started kissing Rena repeatedly._

_"How about...I...make it...up...to you...with...breakfast?" Once his kissing attack was finished Rena looked pensive and then nodded._

_"That sound's great, don't forget the blueberry waffles."_

_"I won't honey, now come here, I want some baby cakes!" Tif mock growled. Rena rolled her eyes at that cheesy remark but soon her husband was making love to her and she really couldn't focus on anything else._

"See, even as a woman you can't cook Reno," Tifa said.

"Babe, I never want to see a male version of you again. You're really sappy as a man not to mention cheesier than a triple cheese pizza." Tifa wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong baby? Don't think I'm sexy as a man?"

"Okay, I admit, you were kind of nice looking as a man, happy now?"

"Nope, not until I see what you were like if you swung the other way," Tifa replied. Reno closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what horrible image the mirror would conjure up but Tifa tickled him a little and his eyes opened.

_Reno was in the kitchen, a pink apron wrapped around his body. The door opened and Reno looked at who had come home._

_"Vinny, welcome home!" Vincent Valentine smiled at his husband and quickly hugged him. _

_"I've got some roast in the oven and the kids should be home soon," Reno said, kissing his husband on the cheek._

_"I'm a bit hungry for something else," Vincent replied, his voice now in a low purr that he knew Reno loved. Reno's cheeks turned red and he shook his head._

_"Sorry honey, but not now. Later tonight though you might get some dessert, yo." _

Tifa was holding her sides she was laughing so hard. Reno wanted to crawl under a rock and die but he then remembered that it wasn't real so he took a deep breath and touched his wife on the shoulder.

"Okay, stop laughing it's not that funny." After several minutes Tifa stopped laughing and looked up at Reno, some chuckles starting to escape her lips.

"Sorry, it's just you were the woman in that house. Who knew you were attracted to Vincent?"

"I'm not, that obviously insane version of me in that mirror is," Reno shot back, a bit annoyed. Tifa noticed this and laid her head on Reno's shoulder.

"If it's any consolation I think you two would be very hot together."

"I didn't know you liked two guys going at it, Tifa." Tifa's face turned a bit red then.

"It's just a fantasy Re, nothing wrong with it."

"I wonder what it would be like if you played for the other team, yo." Tifa looked up at him once he said this and then looked into the mirror.

"That's only fair after what I just saw," Tifa said. The mirror started glowing once again.

_Tifa was reading on the couch when the front door opened and her lover entered the house._

_"What a day..." Elena said, walking around to where Tifa sat. She plopped down beside her wife and laid a head on her shoulder._

_"Want to talk about it?" Tifa asked, stroking Elena's blond hair. And so Elena did just that. Apparently Tseng had hit on her yet again while Rude and Reno wouldn't stop their stupid pranks. Adding to all this, Yuffie decided to bug/flirt with her the rest of the time so she had no rest._

_"I'd like to show Tseng and that ninja a thing or two for messing with my wife," Tifa muttered, her mind filled with Tseng's head on a pike and Yuffie being squashed by a giant foot. Elena nodded in agreement and rubbed Tifa's round stomach._

_"How's the little guy been treating you?" The baby kicked then and Elena chuckled. "Already taking after mommy, huh? Well let's hope you don't snore like she does either."_

_"Laney we both know you snore more than I do," Tifa shot back._

_"That's a lie and you know it," Elena replied just as swiftly. Tifa suddenly kissed her deep on the lips and once they broke apart both women had flushed cheeks._

_"God you're so damn sexy when you're upset." Tifa then proceeded to pick up her wife, carrying her easily to the bedroom._

_"Teef, what about your condition?"_

_"I'm fine Elena, you don't weigh that much." They shut the bedroom door then but not five minutes had passed before it opened again, Elena shoved out roughly. A pillow and blankets were thrown out as well._

_"Enjoy the couch you jerk! And while you're up, go get me some blueberry pie with steak sauce on it." Elena blinked a little and shook her head._

_"Damn mood swings..." She couldn't wait until her wife was back to her normal cheery self._

"Now that was funny," Reno said once he was done laughing his head off. If Tifa were any redder she could audition for Kool Aid. "Wait until I tell Laney about this!" Reno crowed. Tifa glared at him then.

"You won't tell anyone about this or else I'll tell Vincent all about your pink apron." Reno stared back and he smiled, defusing the tension.

"Touche Tifa, don't worry I won't tell anyone." Tifa returned his smile and hugged him. No words were spoken for several minutes and they just enjoyed each other.

"Reno, why didn't you ask about what we'd be like when we were older?"

"Because some things you have to find out for yourself, don't you think?"

"Yeah...in fact I think I want to find out something else right now." Reno got the hint and picked her up.

"What's made you so perverted Tifa?"

"My husband..." Tifa replied.

"He sounds like a horrible person," Reno said.

"He's not that bad actually, sure he's perverted and not the most romantic guy in the world but he's the only one for me."

"Is that so?" Tifa nodded and smiled at him before continuing their little game.

"And what's your wife like?"

"She loves to nag me all the time about how I leave the toilet seat up and how stupid all my jokes are. She's also really tone deaf but still sings really loudly in the shower every morning. But she's still the only one for me."

"Sounds like you two were made for each other," Tifa said.

"Yeah we are." Reno then lowered her onto the bed and soon removed his clothes, Tifa having already cast aside hers once she was placed on the bed.

Later that evening, Tifa and Reno were snuggled together under the covers.

"Re," Tifa whispered. Reno opened his eyes and focused on his wife.

"Yeah babe?"

"How jealous do you think all those other versions of us would be if they saw us together like this?"

"I'd tell them to mind their own business and get back to their significant other." He then closed his eyes and soon went back to sleep. Tifa rolled her eyes but kissed him.

"Goodnight Re, I love you..." Reno grumbled out something that she couldn't really make out. She decided to translate it as 'I love you too..'. Soon though her eyelids felt heavy and she followed after her husband.


End file.
